Extraordinary
by In The Name
Summary: Jane's mind, once consumed by revenge, was changing. It was similar to the Grinch, whose heart was two sizes too small, but once he saved Christmas it grew three whole sizes. Ever since Jane had saved Lisbon, not once but twice, he'd noticed a change.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a one-shot that was sort of inspired by How The Grinch Stole Christmas, but only a little. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not so I'm going to leave it as incomplete and let you decide. So happy holidays and enjoy my story!**

Extraordinary

Jane walked into the bullpen on an ordinary Monday morning. Everything about this day had made it ordinary; Cho was already working diligently on paperwork at his desk, Rigsby was running late, and Van Pelt was exiting the elevator. Yes, everything exactly as it always was. Everything, except the state of Jane's mind.

Jane's mind, once consumed by revenge, was changing. It was similar to the Grinch, whose heart was two sizes too small, but once he saved Christmas it grew three whole sizes. Ever since Jane had saved Lisbon, not once but twice, he'd noticed a change in his heart. And now this change had spread to his mind.

He couldn't deny the attraction he had to one Agent Lisbon, but until now he'd written it off as purely physical, a side effect of his self-imposed celibacy. Now he knew that it wasn't just a physical attraction because she'd managed to worm her way into his thoughts, night and day, pushing out his thirst for revenge.

So what made this ordinary day into an extraordinary day, you ask? Well, Mr. Jane had a plan, a plan to confess his love for Teresa Lisbon. It was a magnificent plan that he had spent the majority of his weekend working on. With a smug smile on his face, Jane went into Lisbon's office.

"What do you want Jane?" Lisbon asked, not even having to look up from her computer screen to know who it was.

"Not much. I just wanted a change of scenery." Jane said with a shrug. With that he headed over to Lisbon's couch and sat down, positioning himself so he could see her at all times.

"Uh, okay then." Lisbon said before returning to her work. Lisbon looked especially lovely today, and Jane felt it fitting to inform her so.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today Teresa, have you done something different to your hair?" Jane asked. Lisbon's head shot up, her cheeks tinged pink and her face the picture of shock.

"Um, yeah I did actually. Thanks." Lisbon said flustered. "Jane?"

"Yes?" Jane responded, a serene smile across his visage.

"Why did you say that?" Lisbon said, still fumbling a little for the right words.

"Because it's true." Jane said, sincerity coating his words.

"Well don't. And don't call me Teresa." She said with a huff.

"Why can't I tell you when you look pretty? Why can't I call you by your name?" Jane asked innocently.

"It's unprofessional. And besides, we don't do that." Lisbon said sternly.

"What do you mean it's unprofessional? And why can't we do that?" Jane asked.

"Co-workers do not comment on each other's appearances, it is perceived as inappropriate. And we don't do that for the same reason." Lisbon said calmly.

"What if I wanted to do that?" Jane asked, moving over to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"Do what Jane? You've lost me." Lisbon said, abandoning all hopes at trying to get some work done while Jane was in her office.

"What if I wanted to comment on your appearance and call you by your first name?" Jane asked.

"You can't. So it doesn't matter if you wanted to or not." Lisbon said dismissively. Jane was having none of it; he was enjoying this conversation too much for it to end now.

"But why can't I? Do you not want me to?" Jane asked, his eyes pleaded.

"What I want or do not want is not the issue here. It's unprofessional." Lisbon said evasively.

"What if I told you how gorgeous you are and called you by your first name outside of work? Would that be alright?" Jane asked softly.

"Um…It would be alright by CBI standards." Lisbon said, not meeting Jane's eyes.

"Would it be alright by yours?" Jane asked gently.

"By my what?" Lisbon asked stubbornly. She'd found that her desk was extremely interesting and focused her gaze upon it.

"Would it be alright by your standards?" Jane said. He placed a finger underneath her chin, gently guiding it up so she had to look into his eyes as he spoke to her.

"You want… Do you want to be friends outside of work?" Lisbon questioned.

"That would be a start." Jane conceded.

"A start to what?" Lisbon asked. Jane was a very complex man who never failed to surprise her, but this was by far the most surprised she'd been. Jane leaned forward, bent over the desk that separated them and placed his lips next to her ear. He could hear that her breaths had become shallower and he could see that her pulse had sped up.

"A start to us." Jane whispered in her ear. Before Lisbon could grasp what he had just said, he was out of her office. He headed to the kitchenette and made himself a cup of tea. He smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall and looked at Lisbon's confused and hopeful expression through the open blinds of her office. The first phase was complete.

xxxx

Lisbon was sitting on her couch, watching a movie after a long day of work. After their little encounter in her office, Jane had acted like nothing had happened. But sometimes when she'd glanced over at Jane where he sat on the couch, he had a knowing smile on his face. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the confusion that Jane had put there, but more importantly trying to shake the glimmer of hope from her mind. Hope, at least the hope she was feeling for a relationship with Jane, was dangerous and she should not be having it.

Lisbon returned her attention to the movie, only to find that it was about halfway done and she had absolutely no clue as to what it was about. She tried her hardest, she really did, to get into the movie but every time she tried to focus her attention on the romantic tension onscreen, her mind veered towards the romantic tension off-screen.

There was a knock on the door, and Lisbon looked at the clock, it was almost ten o'clock. She cautiously rose from her couch and walked over to her front door. She unlocked the door and opened it to find the object of her obsessing behind it. She was shocked and although she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out.

"Aren't you going to let me in Teresa?" Jane asked. He held up the bag he'd brought as if as a peace offering. Lisbon opened her door wider and stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Lisbon asked. She looked at her bare feet as she spoke, not trusting herself to meet his eyes. As she looked down at herself, she realised that it was not only her feet that were bare. She hadn't been expecting company this late and had changed into her oversized jersey that fell off one shoulder and went to about mid-thigh. She glanced up at Jane, slightly alarmed that he'd caught her in such a state, to see that he too had noticed her attire and if the look in his eye was anything to go by, he liked what he saw.

"Ahem." Jane said, clearing his throat. He looked away sheepishly before regaining his composure. "Since we are friends now, Teresa, I thought I would come over and we could watch a movie together, have a bottle of wine and then you could get back to your evening."

"At ten o'clock at night?" Lisbon said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Well, yes. What better time is there to watch a movie with a friend?" Jane asked cheekily.

"I can think of plenty." Lisbon said as she walked over to the couch, sitting down. "What movie did you bring?"

"It's a surprise, but don't worry, you'll approve." Jane said, placing the movie in the player and pressing play. He disappeared into her kitchen, making his way around it with ease. He returned with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of wine. He handed her one and sat himself next to her where she was curled up on the couch.

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas? Really, Jane?" Lisbon asked with a smirk.

"Hush, I know you love this movie." Jane said before turning his attention to the movie playing.

The movie passed with little incident, Jane was right, she did love this movie. Occasionally, when Lisbon reached for the popcorn, her hand would brush against Jane's and she felt like electricity flowed between them, as cheesy as that sounded. As the movie drew to a close, Lisbon glanced at the clock and realised that is was now well past eleven thirty.

"Well, Teresa, was it worth it?" Jane asked with a smirk. "A tale of finding the way back to happiness and redemption, surely you enjoyed it?"

"Actually, yes I did." Lisbon said, blushing slightly. "And stop calling me Teresa."

"Why? It is your name isn't it?" Jane asked, creeping ever so slightly closer to her.

"Yes it is, but that's beside the point." Lisbon said, flustered. Jane continued to edge closer to her on the couch until there was barely any space between them.

"We're not at work, so what's the problem?" Jane whispered.

"It's unnerving." Lisbon said. She wasn't looking him in the eye, rather focussing on his shoulder instead.

"It is, is it?" Jane asked. He lifted his hand; Lisbon eyes followed it as he reached towards her cheek. He traced her cheekbone and her jaw line, running it all over her face.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked breathily.

"I'm feeling what your face feels like." Jane answered simply.

"Well don't." Lisbon said, frowning.

"You didn't mind when I was blind." Jane stated, not halting the movement of his fingers across her cheek.

"Well… you were blind. You couldn't see." Lisbon said, fumbling for an excuse.

"No, I couldn't. But now I can and I want to see what your face looks like as I feel it and put the two together. You really are gorgeous." Jane said.

"Yeah right." Lisbon said, averting her eyes. This sobered Jane up.

"I'm serious. You may not be what others would call conventionally beautiful, but you are beautiful nonetheless." Jane said sweetly. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, replacing his fingers with his mouth. "You are extraordinary."

"I, uh… what are you doing now?" Lisbon asked.

"I want to know what your skin feels like against my lips." Jane murmured. He trailed chaste kisses along her temple to her cheeks and along her jaw line. He stopped just short of her lips and pulled away. "Well I best be off now."

"What?" Lisbon asked. She jumped off the couch and walked after him.

"Thank you, I enjoyed watching a movie with you." Jane said as he grabbed his coat.

"You're not leaving." Lisbon said, leaning against the door.

"I'm not?" Jane said sceptically with a smirk on his face.

"No you're not. It's late, you've been drinking." Lisbon said rationally. Jane's smirk left his face at her level-headed argument. "And besides, you haven't finished what you started."

"And what did I start?" Jane asked, a smile returning to his features.

"This." Lisbon said as she reached up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Just as quickly as she started it, she ended it. She had a grin upon her tempting lips, and was walking backwards to her room, beckoning him to follow. Jane didn't hesitate and quickly hurried after her. He caught up with her as he entered her room and he pulled her towards him, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. She was once again the one to end it, but not before sliding her tongue against his lips, teasing them. She walked into her bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm brushing my teeth." Lisbon said.

"But why are you brushing your teeth?" Jane questioned.

"Because we're going to sleep and I brush my teeth before bed." Lisbon said. "You didn't think I was going to make you sleep on the couch did you?"

"I didn't think you were going to make me sleep at all." Jane said, confused.

"Is that what you think of me Patrick? You this I'm just some easy girl who puts out on the first date?" Lisbon said teasingly.

"Of course not. If you count all our late nights at the office and lunches, dinners and case closed pizzas, this is more like our ninetieth date." Jane said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. It's late and you are going to sleep in my bed with me because there are no other beds in my apartment." Lisbon said with a laugh. She walked over to her bed after turning off the lights and crawled underneath the covers. Jane quickly stripped to his boxers, not having brought any pyjamas, and crawled in bed beside Lisbon. Lisbon curled into his side and rested her head on his chest as his wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"No funny stuff." She whispered before giving into sleep.

* * *

**I would love it if you guys gave my an early Christmas present and reviewed! :) Let me know if you liked it or not and if I should continue. Also, if you have any ideas on what this plot should be if I do continue it, please let me know. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I`m sorry about how long this took me, it seems like it`s not only my homework that I procrastinate :p This is the final chapter, thanks go to the person who gave me the idea to make it two chapters (you know who you are). Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and who will review. :D Happy Holidays!**

Extraordinary

It was the famous morning after and all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Well, Teresa wasn't stirring; she was fast asleep and clinging to Patrick subconsciously. He was relishing the feel of her in his arms and praying that this moment would last forever. He knew that all too soon Teresa would wake up and he was afraid that in the sober morning light she would come to her senses and throw him out like yesterday's garbage.

He knew the moment she woke up, she moved slightly closer to him and then, upon realising what she had done pulled away and rolled over. He tried to keep her close to him but her strength proved too great, even in the morning. She got up and started walking towards the washroom. She glanced over her shoulder at Jane lying in her bed and suppressed a smile. He was very confused, she was walking away without a word, a sign that she didn't want to talk about last night and probably wanted to forget and yet she was trying not to smile, a sign that she wanted to remember last night and maybe even continue some sort of relationship? But which one was it? It was not often that Patrick Jane was confused, but on the rare occasions that he was, boy was his mind boggled.

While Teresa was in the washroom, Patrick's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what to think. He knew beyond a doubt that he wanted this to continue, whatever this was. He loved her; in a court of law he'd be guilty as charged. Since he didn't know what she was thinking exactly, he decided that when she returned from the washroom, he'd do everything in his power to convince her to let him in her life romantically.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Jane asked upon her return to the bedroom.

"Extremely. You?" Lisbon asked. She wasn't giving anything away, much to Jane's displeasure.

"Okay, I'm going to do something that I don't normally do." Jane started.

"And what is that?" Lisbon said with a teasing voice.

"I'm going to ask you something, straight out with no games or tricks." Jane said, growing increasingly nervous.

"Okay." Lisbon said. She was finding this whole situation kind of hilarious.

"Last night…" Jane started. "It was…good and I know I want to continue this… whatever this is…"

"Patrick?" Lisbon said.

"Yes?" Jane replied.

"You're not making a while lot of sense. Just, say what you need to say." Lisbon said slowly.

"I want to know if you want to be involved with me. Romantically." Jane said simply, staring at the floor.

"And what would that entail, exactly?" Lisbon said with a smile. She knew what she wanted and she knew what Jane wanted. She also knew that what she wanted and what Jane wanted was the same thing. She was certain that they would arrive at a… agreeable conclusion, but until then she wanted to watch him squirm.

"Uh, well we would go out together…" Jane said, startled by her question.

"We already do that." Lisbon said, still maintaining her smirk.

"Well, yeah but we would eat out together…" Jane said, fumbling for the right words. He didn't find them.

"We do that as well." Lisbon said. By this time, Jane could see where she was going and regained some of his familiar confidence.

"But we would be able to engage in other…activities." Jane said, a small smirk beginning to appear on his face.

"Like what?" Lisbon said, barely able to stop herself from grinning broadly.

"I would finally be able to hold you in my arms as I've been longing to for far too long. I could brush your hair from your face with no repercussions. I would be able to feel your skin against mine, your body against my own. I would be able to kiss those luscious lips of yours." Jane said, slowly making his way towards Lisbon.

"And what about me?" Lisbon said the picture of cool and calm.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, once again startled by her question. He could see that she was trying desperately to keep her calm façade despite the increase in her heart rate.

"You've told me what you'd be able to do, but what about me?" Lisbon said, her cheeks still pink from his earlier description.

"You'd be able to run your fingers through my hair, a fantasy that you've had for a while. You wouldn't have to imagine what if would feel like to kiss me because let me tell you, if your kisses are as intoxicating as your smile I might not do anything but kiss you all day long. You wouldn't have to be alone on a Friday night or on the weekend. You could share your favourite movies with me and I'll watch them all even if I don't like them." Jane said. "You know why?"

"Why?" Lisbon said breathily. Throughout his speech, Jane had inched his way closer to her until her was standing right in front of her, barely two inches between them.

"Because I'd be watching you instead. For you are far more interesting than any movie, show or play. But I can't guarantee that you'll be able to watch movies as you used to, you'll have to learn how to multi-task because I won't be able to keep my hands off you for too long." Jane said. He placed his hands on her hips to emphasize his point and was rewarded with a slight shiver from Lisbon. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, her eyed wide with anticipation.

"Hm. I don't know…" Lisbon managed to breathe out.

"You're killing me woman." Jane said. He couldn't take it anymore; he sealed their lips together and kissed her with wild abandon. He pushed her against the wall and moved his hands from her hips to her thighs t lift her up. She instinctively wrapped them around his waist and responded with equal fervour.

xxxx

Their clothes lay scattered on various parts of her room, their bodies tangled together. They just lay there for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Neither spoke a word, not wanting to ruin the perfection of the moment. Lisbon placed her head against Jane's chest and closed her eyes. With Jane's arms wrapped protectively around her slim form, she fell into an easy sleep. She didn't know how long she slept for, but she did know that whoever woke her wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"Teresa, darling, we need to get up." Jane whispered in her ear.

"No." Lisbon said, snuggling further into him.

"While spending the day in bed seems like a wonderful idea, you really need some sustenance if you're going to get through all the… activities I have planned." Jane said cheekily.

"We won't be doing anything of the sort." Lisbon said, detangling herself from Jane, or at least trying to. He pulled her closer the more she tried to get away.

"Meh. You'll change your mind." Jane said.

"Oh really?" Lisbon said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"You already did once this morning." Jane pointed out.

"Hm? When was that?" Lisbon muttered, relaxing into his hold once more.

"When you agreed to give us a fighting chance." Jane said.

"Ah, well, there was that." Lisbon said softly.

"Why did you decide to give us a shot?" Jane asked curiously.

"Are you complaining?" Lisbon questioned.

"No, no! Far from it. I swear. I'm merely curious as to what was going through your head." Jane said.

"Nice catch." Lisbon said with a chuckle. "If you must know it's because you love me."

"Oh I do, do I?" Jane said, the humour evident in his voice.

"Oh yes. To quote what you once said, 'how could you not?' Remember that?" Lisbon said.

"Of course. You had busted me out of jail and I was figuring you out. I believe I said 'he loves you, how could he not?' Yes. That's what I said. And it's true. There are at least two people on every floor of the CBI that are completely enraptured by your beauty and charm, wit and brains." Jane said.

"Is that so?" Lisbon said, once again with sarcasm.

"Yes it is." Jane said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Well then I guess I don't need to be here with you then, huh?" Lisbon said jokingly.

"Not so fast, you're not going anywhere my dear." Jane said. "Forgive me for being possessive but I don't want anyone enjoying your lovely kisses and your gorgeous body but me. So I think you'll be staying here with me."

"Ah, male testosterone. How predictable." Lisbon said.

"You didn't seem to mind a few hours ago." Jae whispered huskily.

"A few hours ago?" Lisbon said, startled that it had been so long.

"Yup, your short nap wasn't so short." Jane said, trailing his fingers down her arms, across her stomach and up her back.

"Oh. Well we best be getting up then." Lisbon said. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the first thing she saw, Jane's shirt.

"That's what I said, if you recall." Jane said, simply watching her scramble around and put on his shirt.

"Hush." Lisbon said, throwing his pants at him.

"My dear, if you're wearing my shirt, what am I supposed to wear?" Jane said.

"Who says you're wearing a shirt? I kind of like the view as it is." Lisbon said cheekily.

"As you wish my dear." Jane said, getting out of bed and giving her an extravagant bow.

"And pick up your socks." Lisbon said, hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this?" Jane said, coming up behind her and encircling her waist.

"About you picking up your socks? Yep, I'm sure." Lisbon said.

"No, I mean about us. You and me." Jane whispered.

"If I wasn't sure, you wouldn't have even entered my house at all last night." Lisbon replied.

"It's not going to be easy…" Jane said.

"It never is, at least when you're involved." Lisbon said cheekily.

"True. But I just want to make sure that you want this and that you're happy." Jane said.

"Patrick, these past few years have made me happier than ever before and we weren't even dating. You make me happy, always have, and always will." Lisbon said. She turned around and gave him a light kiss on the lips, promising a world of happiness and love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I`d really appreciate a review or two... *hint hint, nudge nudge* ;) I hope you liked this story because I enjoyed writing it! Another story complete *pats self on the back* yay. I`d say that`s a success. If you liked this story, how about you check out my other ones. I know, I know, shameless plug. But I couldn`t help myself! Anyway thanks again and happy holidays :D**


End file.
